O Vento
by Arkanusa
Summary: Às vezes as pessoas se cansam de serem cegas quanto à si mesmos e procuram uma oportunidade para mudar. Mas nem todos estão prontos para entender essas decisões e as coisas nem sempre são fáceis como gostariam. Fic vicecampeã do 1 Challange TG do 3V


O Vento

**Por Arkanusa**

**Inspirada na Música O Vento, do Jota Quest.**

Se algum dia alguém lhe dissesse que ele estaria ali apesar de todas as circunstâncias, responderia de imediato que lhe faltava sanidade. De fato, há algum tempo atrás, nunca, jamais, passaria pela sua cabeça cometer tal loucura. Era inconcebível, além de todos os seus métodos, suas expectativas. Era contra seus métodos e sua idéias. Às vezes acordava imaginando se seria tudo um sonho estranho ou se simplesmente havia aceitado abrir mão de seus desejos mais profundos por um fim que não era dele e que o rebaixava à um mero cumpridor de ordens.

Mas bastava que Tom Riddle desse uma olhada ao redor, no escuro, para perceber que se tratava da mais absurda realidade.

Fazia quase um mês desde que seu eu atual ministrara um ritual sinistro para devolver-lhe uma forma física que o permitisse abandonar o diário em que vivia. Por cinco anos o objeto permanecera danificado e fora de uso, no fundo de uma gaveta, até que um Comensal o devolvera ao verdadeiro dono. Então, finalmente, alguém com sabedoria mágica o suficiente pôde fazer algo pela sua situação, trazendo-o novamente como novo em outras páginas, mas igualmente poderoso. Ele gostava da idéia de ter sido mais inteligente que qualquer um que tentasse destruir sua memória, porque agora ele estava ali, mais vivo do que nunca.

Mas ao avesso do que sempre imaginara que fosse sua reação, fugira de Voldemort. Durante cinco anos preso à dor e ao sofrimento, ficara pensando. Era só o que podia fazer. A magia que fazia com que o tempo fosse pequeno para ele se rompera quando Harry Potter o derrotara. Sentira o peso de cada dia e cada noite no escuro, sem ver nem escutar, sem nem poder desistir nem avançar, porque ali não havia mais magia. Apenas a vaga lembrança de alguém.

Durante seus profundos devaneios, chegara à uma conclusão: ele, ao fazer aquele diário, não pensou que estava criando uma vida à parte, mesmo que fosse ele mesmo, e que poderia por em risco essa vida, de algum modo, metendo-a em seus planos sórdidos. Por cinqüenta e poucos anos ele ficara sozinho, esperando a hora em que alguém abriria aquele livro e escreveria nele, deixando assim que ele se revelasse, finalmente. Entretanto, aquilo fora suportável. Os últimos cinco anos foram o inverso daquilo tudo. Queria sair dali, sabendo que suas lembranças não tinham mais formas, que seus meios de comunicação estavam destruídos para sempre. Uma dor incessante estraçalhava sua alma, tanto que desejava que tivesse simplesmente acabado completamente ao receber aquele golpe.

Então houve um momento em que ele caiu em si. Ele nunca dera valor à vidas alheias, ao sofrimento alheio… E de repente, _ele_ estava sofrendo. De repente ele se viu sentindo um pouco do próprio veneno, e teve que admitir que não era nada bom. E os outros? Os outros que ele havia derrotado? Haviam eles sofrido tanto como ele estava sofrendo agora? E as famílias que ele destruíra, também não sentiram um pouco desse sofrimento? E os amigos dessas pessoas?

Tom nunca havia pensado por esse lado, mas sentiu-se estranho. E se viesse errando à tanto tempo? O que _ele_ tinha feito? O que sua outra parte estava fazendo agora? Ele era uma vítima dele mesmo, e não podia fazer nada, nada…

Então, de um sofrimento intenso, passou à ser ele de novo. Por suas outras próprias mãos. Pôde voltar a viver, à respirar. Estava vivo de novo, e se sentia mais poderoso do que nunca.

Foi quando ele mesmo o desapontou pela segunda vez.

Não fora o desejo de libertar sua juventude que o levara a devolver-lhe uma forma física. Não. Fora sua ambição e seu desejo por poder. Nunca pretendera ser dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele queria ser um, mas com o poder de dois. Ele queria que, por magia, seus poderes se fundissem e, então, Tom Riddle morresse para sempre.

Então, pela primeira vez, ele se odiou.

Há muito tempo que seus verdadeiros motivos tinham se perdido e sido sobrepostos por sua ambição e sede de poder. Não havia mais luta pelo reinado do sangue-puro e a devastação dos trouxas e sangue ruins. Pelo contrário, agora bruxos poderosos e com o sangue mais puro que o dele estavam morrendo por sua causa. Nem mesmo isso valia para haver a aceitação de seus próprios planos.

Tom fugiu. Fugiu para o lado de Dumbledore. Era absurdo, contudo… Apesar da desconfiança do velho, ele dissera pela primeira vez tudo o que estava sentindo em relação à essa situação toda e fora aceito, de um modo cheio de reclamações alheias, mas aceito. Agora, para a ira de sua outra metade, ele estava liderando o ensino de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas contra um perigo que ele conhecia mais do que ninguém, que estava louco de fúria para pôr as mãos nele e esganá-lo.

Pensando nisso, voltou ao presente por um momento. A visão que seus olhos viam entrou em foco, substituindo os pensamentos. E um ligeiro sorriso se fez em seu rosto.

Era, de certa forma, engraçado ver como todos se compenetravam em suas lições. Nem erguiam os olhos nem ousavam entreolharem-se. Sabiam que ele e o terrível Você-Sabe-Quem eram o mesmo e não tinham coragem para desobedecê-lo nem um pouquinho. Sabia que estavam assustados com o que Dumbledore decidira, mas não falavam nada. Apesar de ter apenas dezessete anos, todos ali naquela sala o temiam mais do que qualquer um (Colin Creevey praticamente ofegava de nervoso toda vez que ele passava por perto).Todos, menos uma…

Ele deu a volta ao fim de uma fileira e caminhou em sentido contrário. Levantou os olhos em direção à alguém sentado na fileira do canto, mais ao meio da mesma. Em exemplo dos outros, mantinha os olhos fixos no livro e a pena em movimento, trabalhando no relatório sobre o capítulo dois que ele pedira para ao fim da aula.

Seria uma garota qualquer do sexto ano, se não fosse Ginevra Weasley.

Aquela era outra pessoa que sofrera por sua causa. Outra pessoa inocente, vítima de seu egoísmo. Ele podia sentiu o ódio dela quando era obrigada, mais uma vez, a se submeter aos comandos dele. Parecia quase insuportável para ela meramente ter que aturar sua presença na mesma sala. Mas, ao contrário do que Tom sentia referente à isso cinco anos atrás, ele se importava.

Contudo, não sentia qualquer tipo de mágoa porque Gina Weasley não gostava dele. Igualmente, ele a odiava. Ele a odiava porque ela fizera-o parar de ignorar seus sentimentos. Odiava-a porque fizera ele sentir alguma coisa…

Fazia cinco dias desde que começara o ano letivo quando chegou à Hogwarts. Tivera que ir à pé de Hogsmeade até os portões, não porque não tinha licença para aparatar – provavelmente Voldemort tinha -, mas porque precisava de uma varinha. Uma das coisas que mais lhe afetava era ter que usar outra varinha que não fosse a sua, mas não conseguira furtá-la do outro, infelizmente. Então, cruzara o gramado da escola até o castelo, à todo momento lançando olhares para os lados, esperando que alguém o reconhecesse e o atacasse, embora isso não tivesse acontecido. Felizmente, ele era uma lembrança de Hogwarts, então nada melhor para se disfarçar do que estar vestindo um uniforme de Hogwarts em plena segunda-feira.

Como que por milagre, teve a sorte de encontrar um professor assim que pisou no saguão e, embora este tivesse ficado muito desconfiando por estar vendo um monitor chefe da Sonserina que não conhecia, concordou em levá-lo até Dumbledore. Descobriu depois que esse professor ensinava Poções e era diretor da Sonserina e, por isso talvez, tivesse cumprido suas vontades ao invés de estuporá-lo ali mesmo – como se, se ele fosse um invasor, tivesse escolhido com bom gosto seus disfarces.

Depois de quase uma hora falando com o diretor, depois de explicar o que estava acontecendo e de se perguntarem onde ele estaria seguro dele mesmo, este teve a idéia. Disse que havia um cargo em Hogwarts que ainda não fora ocupado, como no ano retrasado. Como naquele ano, as pessoas tinham medo do que vinha acontecendo com todos que ocupavam-no. Por outro lado, ao contrário do ano retrasado, o Ministério, redimido por não ter dado atenção aos seus avisos, não se intrometia mais na escola, portanto, ele não precisava mais dar satisfações de suas contratações. E então, finalmente, Hogwarts tinha achado seu mais novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

E quando ia saindo da reunião, junto ao diretor, para acertar os últimos detalhes quanto àquilo, se viram na hora do intervalo. Antes que pudessem desaparecer pela multidão de alunos que saiam de suas salas, duas garotas vieram correndo.

- Professor, professor! – dizia uma delas, uma bruxa de cabelos armados que parecia ter a sua idade e que também tinha um distintivo de monitora chefe. – O professor Flitwick pediu para avisar o senhor que depois das aulas ela vai demorar um pouco para a reunião porque o Neville derrubou um pedaço do teto da sala e…

Mas ele não estava mais escutando. Seus olhos escuros tinham se detido na outra garota, já que percebia que ela não tirava os olhos dele. E então, aconteceu uma coisa que ele nunca ia esperar que acontecesse.

Por um momento pensou que estivesse sonhando. Não conseguia pensar em nada… Só que era a garota mais linda em que já colocara os olhos. Seus cabelos eram longos fios lisos, cor de fogo… Sua pele, mesmo cheia de sardas, era branca, talvez até mais do que a dele… Sua boca era um coração vermelho no rosto… Seus olhos eram grandes e castanho avermelhados, e o fitavam, com espanto ou com medo, Tom nunca soube ao certo.

Parecia que mais nada acontecia ao seu redor. A única coisa que ele conseguia ver era ela. Não soube o direito porque, mas estava louco se pensava que não ia encontrá-la. Aliás, praticamente todos os dias, agora. Todos os dias…

Pensara nela. Pensara muito nela durante todo esse tempo. Pensara em como a enganara, em como fora mau se aproveitando da inocência dela… Duvidava que ainda existisse um pouco dentro dela. Duvidava que algum dia ela fosse a mesma depois que Potter a salvara dele.

Potter, ele pensou, de repente. Ela sempre falava dele no diário, de como gostava dele, de como o achava bonito. Será que estavam juntos? Será que ela tinha conseguido? Porque se tivesse, ia odiar esse menino mais ainda.

Então ele compreendeu aquele pensamento. Estava com ciúmes? Como era possível? Fazia tanto tempo, ela ainda era tão… criança.

Mas então, uma voz saiu trêmula dos lábios dela, fazendo fugir-lhe novamente todos os pensamentos.

- Tom? – perguntou ela, incerta, baixinho, como se duvidasse do que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Ele não teve reação. No que estava pensando? Gina Weasley não era mais uma criança. Ela… Ela era quase da idade dele agora. E estava fascinante…

Os outros dois voltaram sua atenção para eles quando Gina dissera o nome dele. A outra parara de falar e olhara-o de cima à baixo, avaliadora, como se tivesse reparado nele agora. Dumbledore olhou dela para ele e então disse:

- Srta. Granger, diga ao professor Flitwick que eu recebi o recado. – Então, voltando-se para ele, tocou no seu braço e disse: - Vamos.

Não se virou de imediato. Seus olhos pareciam viciados em Gina e não conseguiram desgrudar dela por um momento. Então, engolindo em seco, se virou, tendo uma sensação terrível.

Ele fora, mas à partir desse dia, desse momento, que Gina não parava de invadir seus pensamentos. Por noites inteiras tinha sonhos, sonhos com ela, com ela de agora, crescida, linda… E quando acordava, pensamentos nem um pouco diferentes o tomaram. O que era isso, o que estava acontecendo? Por que uma pessoa atrapalhava tanto sua mente?

Embora nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, ele sabia a resposta. E não era essa a pergunta que tinha que fazer. O que tinha que se perguntar era: por que _Gina_?

Ele não se importava com ela cinco anos atrás. Não que ela não fosse interessante. Ela era uma menininha cheia de idéias, mas que caíra no futilidade de se apaixonar por um garoto qualquer. E não havia uma de suas conversas que não envolvessem o "lindo e famoso Harry". Se ela soubesse que Harry Potter só era famoso por sua causa… Mas continha sempre a vontade de dizer isso, não queria que o seu plano desse errado. Enfim, Gina descobriu tudo, e essa fora única vez que ele gostara dela. Quando ela sentira medo.

Talvez porque ele gostasse do que era proibido, porque, ao contrário das outras garotas do corredor, que cochichavam umas com as outras e davam risadinhas para ele, Gina somente demonstrara um sinal de reconhecimento, e o olhar dela era o único que mostrava o que ele realmente era. E ele sabia que, nesse dia, Gina vira alguém que as outras não viam.

E embora ele a odiasse, havia alguma coisa diferente ali. Um desejo que não tinha sentido por mais ninguém… Ele desejava pagar sua dívida. Não a matara, mas também não morrera. Tinha que compensar todo o dano moral causado àquela garota, entes que se afogasse no próprio e confuso remorso. Apesar de pagar o que devia aos outros, ensinando-os talvez para um dia lutar contra ele mesmo, lá fora. Mas ele devia mais à ela. Devia _algo mais_ à ela.Talvez, se o fizesse, a lembrança de Gina parasse de atormentá-lo.

A visão da realidade então se fez em frente aos seus olhos. A garota se mexeu inquieta em sua carteira, como se soubesse do olhar dele. Tom, então, parou de encarar as costas dela. Não ia insistir. Não gostava que o provocassem, e não ia fazer o mesmo, portanto. Continuou seu passo, normalmente, até o começo da sala.

Ele olhou no relógio à sua frente e virou-se, sem pressa, para se sentar na ponta de sua mesa, de modo que pudesse ver a turma toda.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos para começar a finalizar isso – informou, em meio ao silêncio.

Os alunos não olharam, mas se mexeram nervosos nos seus assentos. Ele sorriu. Aquelas demonstrações de submissão e temor eram interessantes.

Então alguém no canto fez um movimento brusco e ele olhou casualmente. Gina estava olhando-o.

De alguma forma incrível, era a primeira vez que se olhavam nos olhos desde aquele dia à quase um mês. Então, pôde sentir mais uma vez a satisfação estranha de encarar aqueles olhos castanhos que atormentavam seus sonhos. Ela não piscou por muito tempo, parecendo devanear sobre o porque de ele estar sorrindo. Na verdade, o motivo disso passara a ser outro agora, mas já não importava.

- Já terminou, Weasley? – perguntou, em tom de quem faz uma pergunta casual.

Pela primeira vez a turma se distraiu consideravelmente e teve coragem de olhar para algo que não fosse a lição. Gina não se intimidou com os olhares espantados dos colegas e continuou encarando-o, piscou e respondeu com naturalidade.

- Já. Quer ver?

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio na sala, mais até que o normal. Alguns pareciam prender a respiração de expectativa. Tom foi obrigado a prender o sorriso que queria escapar.

- Não – ele respondeu, calmamente. – Eu acredito em você.

Gina não respondeu. Continuou olhando de um modo um pouco mais estranho, mas depois de um tempo inclinou-se para guardar as coisas na mochila. Ele lamentava que ela desejasse se livrar dele tão rápido, já que queria que ela fosse a última a sair… As pessoas estavam confusas. Ninguém nunca presenciara uma cena assim, com um ar de intimidade. O único que ouviam falar que o desafiava era Harry Potter, mas não era bem uma novidade, já que naturalmente eles se detestavam. Agora, sabiam que Gina Weasley deveria temê-lo, e não provocá-lo.Talvez nunca tivessem parado para pensar, mas por mais que eles o provocassem, ele não iria nunca poder fazer nada contra, exceto umas penas máximas de detenções, pois não tinha poder para mais. Entretanto, preferia que pensassem assim. Tinha desprezo por alunos que não respeitavam os professores.

Os minutos passaram-se silenciosos. Até que todos tivessem terminado, o tempo já estava no fim. Gina foi a primeira a se levantar quando ele disse que podiam entregar os trabalhos.

Ela não olhou-o nos olhos quando entregou o pergaminho. Fez menção de voltar para pegar sua mochila, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, ele disse:

- Você fica depois da aula. Tem uma coisa que precisamos conversar.

Gina virou-se para ele, parecendo furiosa com seu atrevimento. Mas antes que ela ou a turma desordenada que ia entregar os trabalhos pudessem falar ou fazer alguma coisa, o sinal bateu e ninguém quis perder tempo ali. Enquanto ela estava ali olhando-o com uma expressão agora irreconhecível, os colegas deixavam o trabalho sobre sua mesa e saiam, olhando disfarçadamente para os dois antes de passar apressados pela porta.

Assim que o último saiu, a garota virou-se e foi até sua carteira pegar suas coisas. Voltou depressa, e foi em direção à porta.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com _você_ – disse, ríspida.

Mas ele já esperara e deixara passar oportunidades demais até agora. Não ia deixar que ela lhe escapasse novamente. Deu dois passos à frente e segurou o pulso dela.

Gina parou como se tivesse levado um choque e se desvencilhou. Ficou encarando-o enfurecida, mais do que ele jamais a vira.

- Você vai me ouvir! – disse, numa ordem, não se intimidando.

- Passou do tempo em que eu tenho que te obedecer – sibilou ela, virando-se e fazendo outra tentativa de sair dali.

Tom cruzou a sala rapidamente e bateu a porta, ficando de frente para ela. A ruiva parou olhando para baixo, parecendo trêmula de raiva. Por fim, levantou os olhos e encarou-o como quem espera uma explicação para tudo isso.

- Por mais eu você tenha motivos para não acreditar em mim – disse ele, por fim –, eu mudei.

- Não parece – retrucou ela. – Ainda que tenha traído a você mesmo e tenha ficado com peso na consciência por fazer coisa errada, no fundo você só veio pra cá porque sabe que é impossível alguém te amar.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Talvez ela quisesse apenas machucar - conquistara esse direito - mas ela não sabia o quanto tinha conseguido. Era algo que nem mesmo ele sabia que possuía, mas que gritou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Teve vontade de sair da frente e deixar que ela fosse embora dali o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia se mexer. Ao invés disso, respondeu:

- Nada é impossível… Mas às vezes a espera é insuportável.

Silêncio.

Gina não respondeu, ou não conseguiu pensar em nada para faze-lo. Ficou olhando-o, por um tempo, sem dizer nada. Parecia que, de outra forma, aquelas palavras haviam voltado da mesma maneira do que as dela.

- O que você quer de mim? – perguntou, finalmente, em voz baixa.

Ele respirou fundo. Não sabia se tinha a capacidade de dizer aquilo. Seu orgulho pessoal na maioria das vezes ficava acima das coisas.

- O que eu quero? Seu perdão, Gina.

Ela piscou. Tom continuou – era mais fácil agora que já começara.

- Eu estive errado, sei disso, mas agora eu estou fazendo a coisa certa e você continua a me repreender. E eu não vou ficar bem até que a principal vítima nisso tudo me faça parar de me sentir culpado. Estamos do mesmo lado, agora.

Gina desviou os olhos, parecendo desconfortável. De alguma forma ela parecia agora mais perigosa do que antes. Tom podia sentir que ela estava se culpando por aquela situação e começava a desejar que ela não ficasse assim por sua causa. Estava prestes a fazer com que ela se revoltasse com ele novamente, pois aquilo parecia melhor.

- Como eu vou saber que você está realmente arrependido? – perguntou ela, ainda sem olhar para ele.

Ele sorriu vagamente.

- É uma boa pergunta.

Ela deu um sorriso meio contido para o chão, o que fez uma parcela de si relaxar um pouco. Significava que aquela tensão era contornável. Ainda havia um fio de entendimento entre os dois.

Tom inclinou-se para ela. Tocou seu rosto devagar, carinhosamente, mesmo porque ela havia enrijecido ao notar que ele se aproximara. Ela não afastou a mão dele, mas ficou imóvel. De início Gina recusou-se a levantar o rosto, mas no fim cedeu. Ele fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem e, embora já tivesse beijado outras garotas, dessa vez foi diferente. Além da sensação física, sentia algo na alma, como se por um momento todas as suas preocupações tivessem desaparecido.

No começo Gina receou, manteve-se defensiva. Mas então pareceu perceber a sinceridade daquilo e finalmente se entregou. Parou de relutar contra aquilo, parou de tentar empurrá-lo. Simplesmente deixou que ele a beijasse, e Tom se sentiu grato. Desde muito tempo que não se sentia bem assim, e queria que nada pudesse atrapalhá-lo agora. Queria que aquilo durasse para sempre…

Ao contrário de outras vezes, esse beijo era tímido, quase inocente. Não que não desejasse aprofundar aquilo, mas estava bom demais para que um tantinho sequer daquilo mudasse. Talvez ela não quisesse mais se não fosse assim, e a perspectiva de perde-la novamente era quase insuportável.

Mas então, de repente, como se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Gina empurrou-o. Deu dois passos para trás, ligeiramente ofegante, olhando-o surpresa. Mas levou alguns segundos para Tom perceber que estavam novamente na realidade.

- Entende agora porque é que eu mudei? – perguntou, devolvendo o olhar dela, apreensivo.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, parecendo de algum modo de mal consigo mesma, ou então somente espantada por ser o motivo de Tom Riddle ter se redimido. Ela sacudiu de leve a cabeça e aproximou-se para pegar a mochila que tinha escorregado de sua mão. Ela endireitou-se, lançando-lhe um último olhar assustado, e passou por ele. Tom não se virou. Esperou que o barulho da porta se abrindo e dos passos dela correndo desaparecessem ao longe.

Ele descobriu vazio muito grande dentro dele. Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar o pensamento de que tinha feito tudo errado da cabeça. E se ela nunca mais quisesse olhar na cara dele? E se ela dissesse alguma coisa à alguém e ele fosse obrigado a ir embora dali? E se… e se ele nunca mais pudesse vê-la? O que mais seria importante?

Mas então um pensamento de consolo lhe aconteceu. E se, à exemplo dele próprio, Gina estivesse somente confusa? E se aquele beijo tivesse significado tanto para ela quanto para ele? E se fosse por isso que ela tivesse fugido? Por medo dos próprios sentimentos? Definitivamente, era isso que ele vinha sentindo até agora. Mas compreendera, finalmente, e agora tinha um pouco mais de paz.

Enquanto pensava nisso, uma brisa refrescante entrou pela porta aberta. Foi como um sopro de conforto. Parecia confirmar restritamente os seus desejos, como um sussurro de alguém em seu ouvido. O som de suas próprias vestes farfalhando se misturavam aos seus pensamentos. A brisa se tornou mais forte, parecendo quase sólida. Os pergaminhos de cima da mesa voaram para o chão…

Era como ter uma certeza de repente. Algo dizia que ela ia voltar, um dia…

**FIM**

**Nota: Ainda pretendo fazer uma long com essa fic...**


End file.
